Womb of Grief
The Womb of Grief, known as the Wailing Womb in the Japanese version, is a dungeon in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux. It is an optional dungeon much like the Labyrinth of Amala of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, featuring a slew of new bosses tied to its completion. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux'' Profile Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux After being killed by Alex in Sector Bootes, the protagonist awakens in the Womb of Grief, with Demeter standing before him. She entrusts him with the mission of gathering the Fruits, each one guarded by a strong demon on each floor of the Womb of Grief. Clearing all floors of the dungeon is mandatory to accessing the new endings in Strange Journey Redux. The Womb of Grief is separated into seven floors: The Ingress, where the protagonist begins, and six Spheres that descend further in as the protagonist progresses through it. Enemies that can be found in each sphere roughly corresponds to each sector of the Schwarzwelt, starting with Sector Bootes in the Ingress and progressing down to Horologium for the Sixth Sphere. In the Third Sphere, the protagonist has another unfortunate encounter with Alex, and is forced to traverse the Sphere while trying to avoid running into her. Alex manifests as an abnormal Enemy Search signal, appearing only up to 2 squares away from the protagonist's current location. Running into her automatically triggers battle, and the protagonist has to retreat to break away. At the end of the Third Sphere, Alex has already beaten the protagonist to its guardian - Amon, and after a long battle, she has defeated him and taken his Fruit. The protagonist battles her, and she is forced to retreat due to damage sustained to her Demonica from her previous battle. Demeter is annoyed at the loss of the Third Fruit, but urges the protagonist to continue gathering the rest of the Fruits. After the player finishes the Third Sphere, Demeter informs him that the Wardens have begun to manifest. Consisting of Isis, Volvo, Cybele, Anat, and Kali, the Wardens appear in any of the Spheres that the player has completed as a unique Enemy Search that triggers up to two squares away from the player's location. Unlike other Enemy Searches, walking into that tile will immediately begin combat, but as a lifeline to the unprepared, the player has a guaranteed escape during battle. Defeating one Warden will cause the next one to start spawning in a similar fashion, and this continues until Kali's defeat, which completes their associated EX Mission. In the center of the Sixth Sphere, behind Maria's chamber, lies a door that is closely guarded by Demeter, who turns the protagonist away if he tries to access it. After agreeing with Alex to use the Cosmic Fruits to change the future, Louisa Ferre unlocks the door, allowing the player to see what is beyond - The Three Wise Men's room, and a portal leading into the Empyrean Ascent. Enemies Enemies marked with an asterisk are new demons that are not found as random encounters in the rest of the Schwarzwelt. They also drop their own forma. Ingress = * Azumi * Oni * Preta * Jack Ripper* * Jack Frost * Pyro Jack * Slime * Pixie * Principality * Mou-Ryo * Leanan Sidhe * Take-Minakata (Enemy Search) * Chupacabra (Enemy Search) |-| 1st Sphere = * Nekomata * Jack Frost * Pyro Jack * Power * Mou-Ryo * Moh Shuvuu * Fomorian * Doppelganger * Kuda (Enemy Search A) * Tam Lin (Enemy Search A) * Kanbari (Enemy Search A) * Samael (Enemy Search C) * Thor (Enemy Search C) * Matador (Enemy Search, rare) * Anahita (Boss) |-| 2nd Sphere = * Virtue * Pyro Jack * Skogsra * Churel * Tsuchigumo* * Doppelganger * Halphas * Yuki Jyorou * Raijuu * Kurama Tengu (Enemy Search) * Hare of Inaba (Enemy Search) * Futotama (Enemy Search) * White Rider (Enemy Search, rare) * Ishtar (Boss) |-| 3rd Sphere = * Orthrus * Camazotz * Tuofei * Tsuchigumo* * Night Stalker* * Bai Suzhen * Basilisk * Tlaloc (Enemy Search A) * King Frost (Enemy Search A) * Kangiten (Enemy Search C) * Red Rider (Enemy Search, rare) * Alex (Boss) |-| 4th Sphere = * Kikuri-Hime* * Kin-Ki * Grendel * Zaccoum * Sui-Ki * Dominion * Fuu-Ki * Decarabia * Kinmamon (Enemy Search A) * Hanuman (Enemy Search B) * Black Rider (Enemy Search, rare) * Forneus (Boss) * Alex (Boss) |-| 5th Sphere = * Throne * Sarasvati * Anzu * Oberon * Mad Gasser* * Berserker * Wild Hunt * Ammut * Titania * Erlkonig * Guedhe * Huoniao * Cabracan * Nidhogg * Heimdall (Enemy Search A) * Garuda (Enemy Search B) * Thor (Enemy Search C) * Seth (Enemy Search C) * Pale Rider (Enemy Search, rare) * Zeus (Boss) |-| 6th Sphere = * Girimehkala * Peri * Cherub * Alciel* * Mushussu * Therion* * Ananta * Ganesha * Vetala * Kama (Enemy Search A) * Nergal (Enemy Search B) * Seth (Enemy Search C) * Thor (Enemy Search C) * Samael (Enemy Search C) * Trumpeter (Enemy Search, rare) * Maria (Boss) Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Locations Category:Bonus Dungeon